Reylo Oneshots
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: A bunch of random Reylo oneshots (duh) from my weird Reylo brain. (I am a galaxy and Reylo is one of the many suns in that galaxy [each sun is a ship]) Rated T for language. There will probably be lemons thrown in there somewhere. If I write any lemons, I will change the rating.
1. Reylo Oneshot the First

"Rey? You're up." Poe was calling me. Oh, my god. I wondered if _he_ **( _he_ is not Poe)** could sense this too, what I was about to do? I didn't know, but I couldn't feel him in my head just then, and then I realized that I had my mental defenses built up so strong that I didn't even notice them. I took a deep breath. "Kylo Ren, you will pay," I muttered to myself. "Get ready." I walked up onto the stage, and everyone in the audience looked stunned that I could do something this big. Well, get used to it, I thought. Here goes nothing. Strike that, here goes everything. I didn't even know why I was doing it. It wasn't like I wanted him back, nor could I get him back even if I did. _Is that really what you think?_

 _Oh, now you get to drop into my head?_

 _You were in my head first._

 _I was?_ My nervousness must have been causing me to send out my thoughts. _Sorry, Ren._

 _Why do you still refuse to call me Ben?_

"Because I did that once, and it led to heartbreak." I'm staring at him now. I could see him, in the back, trying to be inconspicuous. Problem is, he was easily recognizable, because he still wore so much black. I turned to the microphone and shut him out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

'Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special." There were tears in my eyes. I could feel him, on the edge of my mind, with an apology, but I refused to let him in. "Get out of my head," I muttered. "It's not fair." I turned and walked off the stage as calmly as I could. As I walked past him, Poe stared at me. "Are- are you okay? You just, like, yelled at nobody."

"No, I yelled at Kylo Ren. He was standing in the back, near the left corner, trying to apologize to me _again_."

"He wasn't saying anything."

"He was in my head. Leave me alone." He obliged, and I walked past him. I opened the side door into an alley, and began to walk towards the more rural area of Coruscant. Not that there was one. Just before I stepped out into the street, I heard a voice. Surprisingly, for a moment I couldn't place it, only that I didn't want to hear it. But then; "Rey! Please, wait." I turned, exasperated. "What. The _fuck_. Do you want, Ren?"

"Rey… I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Ben Solo, 'sorry' isn't good enough. 'Sorry' is what you say when you break someone's ceramic vase, not their heart."

"You called me Ben."

"Yes I did. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to go find somewhere to hide."

 _You can't hide from me. You know it. You just don't want to see me, so that you don't have to remember the pain._

"That is completely accurate. I don't want to have to look at you."

"Rey, I want you. I want you back, so desperately. I can be… I can be _Ben_. I don't have to be this." His plea was so pitiful, I almost laughed.

"Ben, you don't know how to be anything other than that. You've been that for as long as you can remember."

"You're right. But when I was with you, for that short time, I felt like I could change. Like I meant something. And now, I lost you, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

"Kylo, one of the reasons that I pushed you away is because I want you too. Last time I gave into that, it hurt me more than anything ever had."

"Wait - you do?"

"Of course I do, Kylo Ren! Love like that doesn't just _go away_. You made me hate you, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you."

"I made you hate me _again_. You know, after the whole capturing-interrogating-chasing-attempting-to-murder thing." A smile almost broke out onto my face. "Rey… tell me there's a chance. Tell me that there is even the slimmest possibility that I could have you back, that you would take me back, and I will show you that I can be who you want. Who you deserve."

I didn't speak. I just gave in to my intense desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion I didn't know I possessed. And, without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me back. _Kylo… Ben. I believe in you. Just don't break my heart again, okay?_

 _Okay._

And we stayed there, kissing in the snow, for a very, _very_ long time.


	2. Reylo Oneshot the Second

Once, just a few weeks ago, this boy watched me sleep. Granted, I was restrained to a table and he had nothing better to do, but now our positions were reversed. I wasn't in the room. I could only see him. He was peaceful in sleep, quiet, and almost smiling. As of now, I couldn't see his dreams. Maybe he wasn't having any. I didn't know. I just looked at him, and suddenly words came to me. A song I knew well, and I sang it for him just then.

"Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel

You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save,

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel…"

I smiled at his sleeping form. He was so gentle, even if he couldn't see it in himself. I saw it in him. "Ben Solo, I will help you find the light. I swear it."

He turned onto his back and mumbled something. "Your voice is pretty." He wasn't really awake. He was in that delusional phase between sleep and awareness, in which you act like a drunk and say whatever pops into your head. "Ben, it's okay. Go back to sleep." Instead he woke all the way up. He started when he saw me. "It's so creepy to have you watch me sleep. And that look on your face - like you like me."

 _I do. You're not terrible. And besides, you're cute when you sleep._ His face turned bright red. "Leave me alone, Rey."

"Ben, you watched me sleep, when you first kidnapped me. Our encounter when I awoke wasn't entirely unlike this one." If possible, his face got redder. "I was merely waiting for you to awaken so I could interrogate you."

"You put me to sleep using the force - couldn't you wake me up with it?" He had no response to that. Suddenly plunged into his mind, I saw visions from that day in the forest on Takodana. His feelings when he first saw me - _it is you -_ him putting me to sleep with the Force, him catching me in his arms and carrying me like a bride to his ship… "You did that?"

"No."

"Yes you did. I know you did!" A grin spread across my face. "You like me." He shook his head. "Leave me alone, Rey!" Suddenly the connection was broken and the moment had passed. "Ben…" He truly _was_ a fallen angel.

* * *

 **Look up that song, Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace. It's a really beautiful song and I thought it really related to Kylo... just imagine it being sung by a woman. Imagine Rey's voice, kay?**

 **I love you all so much!  
Allie**


	3. Reylo Oneshot the Third

**Ok, before we jump into this shit, I want to make a couple things clear:**

 **1)** **At this point, you are basically seeing the most personal part of my mind.**

 **2)** **I wrote this song… so… I wish I could upload an audio file of me singing it. If anyone knows definitively that you** ** _can_** **add audio files and** ** _how_** **to do it, then PM me and let me know.**

 **3)** **I really,** ** _really_** **don't want to be judged. Basically, I wrote the first verse and the chorus, and it was about my depression, and then I kept writing it and changing it and then I saw TLJ, and freaked out about Reylo, and literally wrote the whole song for fucking Reylo. So yeah… the reason it seems to fit so well (from Rey's POV) is because it was written literally** ** _for this pairing_** **. Be prepared.**

* * *

It's been two days since I saw him. Since the last time he came over. "Ben, why are you staying away from me?" I ask myself. I'm not sure why I'm saying it out loud. I'm listening to sad songs on the radio, and then one of my least favorite songs comes on **(one thing I forgot to mention: this is pretty much a modern AU. It's not going to say specifically that they're not Force-wielders and shit, but there needs to be a radio and who had a radio a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away? Also, I can't say specifically that it** ** _is_** **a modern AU and none of the stuff in TFA happened, because some of the lyrics revolve around that)**. It makes me think of him.

 _I'm alone  
Locked  
Inside  
This empty room  
In my mind_

The stereo's on the other side of the room. I want to go change it to a different station, any other station, but as I get up, I think of him again. It's not fair. I love him so much, and I can't even figure out why he hasn't come back for me.

 _And I don't  
Even know  
How I got  
Here_

 _Can't let go  
Of  
The pain  
All the things  
I can't obtain  
Baby, this  
Is the reason  
That I love  
You_

The chorus happens, and I return to my seat. _Ben_ , I think.

 _But why keep fighting,  
When there's nothing left  
To fight  
For?  
Why keep trying,  
When everything hurts  
Even worse than before?_

My boyfriend, my gorgeous, loving Kylo abandoned me. What am I supposed to do?

I didn't know that halfway across the city **(slash the planet)** , Ben Solo was crying about me to his mother.

 _Is this  
Then  
My fate?  
Just to sit  
Here  
And wait?  
I deserve you  
About as much as  
I understand you _**(this is supposed to be a "I don't really understand you" type of thing, plus she feels like "I don't really deserve him" type thing. This verse can also be seen as Kylo's POV if you interpret it that way)**

 _Nothing more  
To  
Create  
Only anger  
And hate  
Are behind us,  
And in front of  
Us it's barren _**(I'm so sorry to explain the lyrics to my song so much… all I mean here is "unexplored", like basically, the future is a mystery)**

 _So why keep fighting?  
_ _When there's nothing left  
_ _To fight  
_ _For,  
_ _Why keep trying?  
_ _When everything hurts  
_ _Even worse than before_

 _I loved you once,  
But it wasn't the end  
If you'd let me in  
I won't hurt you again_

 _So don't keep fighting,  
When there's nothing left  
To fight  
For,  
Just keep trying,  
Although everything hurts  
Even worse than before  
Because love is blinding…_

I switch it off. I sit there and think about him for five or so minutes (I'm not really keeping track) and then a knock at my door makes me jump. I rush to answer it. Kylo, my Ben, is standing in the doorway, holding flowers. I jump into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For whatever I did that made you stay away."

"It's okay sweetheart, it wasn't your fault."

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

 **I'm starting to think that this is just a songfic story. I literally have 3 chapters of this story and they're all songfics. I'm sorry. I love songfics a _ton_.**

 **I love you all so much!  
Rate and review, let me know what I'm doing well!  
Love,  
Allie**


	4. A Reylo Oneshot I Forgot To Post

"Why is the Force connecting us? You and I?" he asked. My eyes were focused on his face. I couldn't look away. I was drinking in every detail, every piece of him that I could. _I don't know. Because you're meant for me? Why am I unable to stop thinking about you?_ It was all I could think. _He_ was all I could see, and it scared me. I was afraid. I was sincerely afraid of this man, this scared, conflicted, _broken_ man, but not because he was the more powerful. No, only because he was the one who caught my attention. He was the one who captured my gaze, my curiosity, and wrapped me tightly around his fingers. Always, keeping me at arm's length, never letting me in, but always reading me. I knew it was true. He showed it, in his face. He wasn't very good at hiding things. But he was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, commander of the First Order Starfleet - though none of those titles meant anything. They didn't scare me. All I saw in his face was Ben Solo. Ben Solo, the lucky, loved child, turned to the darkness while I, Rey, the abandoned, unloved girl, stood strong with the light. That was how I knew I was stronger. Not Ben. Because he was Ben. He was not Kylo Ren. He was a scared child, almost. He was a man - in his twenties, so barely a man - who fought bravely, but for all the wrong things, who sacrificed, but for all the wrong reasons. He was a failure, and I loved him. I would finally admit it. I loved him. If he could see my thoughts, he'd know. He probably couldn't. But... "you're a monster." I almost yelled it. I wasn't sure why. I loved him, and yet he was a _monster_. A monstrosity of a thing, that could kill his own father for a cause he didn't know a thing about, that could abduct a woman and torture her. Kylo Ren had issues. He had anger issues and daddy issues. But Ben Solo - that was who I loved. I loved the innocent one. The open one. I loved Ben Solo. But Kylo Ren stood in front of me right now. I wondered when I would next see Ben. I didn't know.

"Yes, I am," was the simple response. It left me stunned. But I couldn't say anything, because then he was gone. I stared sadly across the water, still processing everything. I watched the horizon for a while, and asked myself what in the galaxy possessed me to say that to him. To _him_ , he who I could have saved. _I've already lost him,_ I thought. _There's no way out._

 **So...**

 **Last Jedi spoilers... yeah?  
Just saw it in the theaters like two hours ago. Well, it ended two hours ago. But seriously, that Reylo shit is _hard. Core._ Most of you probs haven't seen it, which is okay, for this chapter. It really doesn't spoil a lot. Maybe three lines direct from the movie. I spent like forty minutes trying to find the script online. Obviously, I couldn't, because it came out two days ago, but seriously...**

 **Yeah, anyway... I'm sorry to those of you who want to go into the movie as pure as the driven salt on the mining planet of Crait, if that's the case, don't read _any_ fanfiction until _afterwards_. That way there's absolutely no chance of spoiling anything.**

 **Anyway, I love you all!  
Allie**


	5. Reylo Oneshot the Fourth

**So…**

 **It is now January 3** **rd** **, and I have not yet written any New Years' fics.**

 **That is what this is.**

 **Enjoy!**

[KISSME MIDNIGHT]

I sat at the table, lonely and sad. My boyfriend had left me not two days ago. I had no one to kiss at midnight. I might as well forget it was New Years' anyway. I looked at the clock: 11:10. They sky was dark, but it was lit by the stars and the moon.

 _Each of those stars is a galaxy_ , I thought. I wondered briefly if there was a galaxy in which there were robots everywhere and people interacted with alien species every day and it wasn't anything new and every planet had oxygen. Then I remembered that I was on Earth, and 11:15 on New Years' Eve night with nobody to kiss in 45 minutes. All fantasies of distant galaxies slipped from my mind.

I sat and looked out my back door, a sliding glass door with a screen door on the other side, and at about 11:30 the fireworks started. They flew up into the sky and exploded, lighting it up with blue and red and purple. 11:50. I switched on the television. News. Ads. Ball drop, here we go. Cut to commercials almost as soon as I find it. They drew them out until the last minute. I didn't register them at all. NiQuil. Dog food. Kentucky Fried Chicken. 11:56. Cut back to the ball drop. 11:57. 11:58. There was a knock at my door. _Shit,_ I thought. I dropped the remote control and ran to get it. Standing on my doorstep, doubled over and out of breath, holding some flowers, was Ben Solo. My ex-boyfriend.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Ben, if you want me back, say it now, because we have about 70 seconds."

"Yes. I do. I want you back."

"Good. Now get in here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. I quickly poured him a glass of wine. I handed it to him and smiled. He set it down on a table. The clock was being shown on the screen. I unconsciously slid closer to Ben. _15… 14… 13… 12… 11…_

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!" We were counting down together now.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

I turned to face him. "Hey, Rey," he said. I smiled at him. Then I placed a hand behind his head and pulled him close. I kissed him gently, but it quickly became a steamy make-out session, because we'd both missed this, although neither of us wanted to admit it.

And so, we sat there for a long time, kissing on my couch.

[feels and FLUFF MAKIN MEH DIEEEEEE]

 **What do you think?**

 **It's just a little short oneshot, but I thought it was cute…**

 **And there I go making excuses for myself again.**

 **I'm going on a little… vacation-type-thing with my girlfriend this weekend, to a little town called Leavenworth. It's really pretty there. Never been there in the winter, but it was pretty a couple summers ago when I went there. I can just imagine what it's like in the winter.**

 **I'm really going to enjoy myself.**

 **I might update when I'm there, I might not.**

 **I will definitely write.**

 **I love you all!**

 **You are amazing!**

 **Don't stop being awesome and have a good day.**

 **Love,  
Allie**


End file.
